Misunderstanding
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan mulai masuk ke universitas. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak satu sekolah denganmu lagi?"/ "Jangan meninggalkanku.Tetaplah bersamaku.Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku, walaupun aku nanti tidak satu sekolah denganmu lagi, Tuan Yook.Kumohon…" / "Tadi di kelasku ada murid pindahan dari Chicago." / My first MinJae (BtoB) couple ff… Mind to RnR?


**Misunderstanding**

**.**

**Author :: EarthTeleport**

**Cast :: Lee Minhyuk – Yook Sungjae – Etc…**

**Support Cast :: Kim Himchan & Bang Yongguk**

**Genre :: Genderswitch! Romance! Hurt/Comfort! Friendship! XD**

**Rating :: T**

**Length :: Only One Shot! Only One Shot! *Push Up ala BAP* xP**

**.**

**Summary :: "Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan mulai masuk ke universitas. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak satu sekolah denganmu lagi?" / "Jangan meninggalkanku. Tetaplah bersamaku. Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku, walaupun aku nanti tidak satu sekolah denganmu lagi, Tuan Yook. Kumohon…" / "Tadi di kelasku ada murid pindahan dari Chicago." / My first MinJae couple ff… Mind to Read and Review?**

**Disclaimer :: Yook Sungjae dan Lee Minhyuk itu punya BtoB dan Cube Ent. Mereka kembali pada keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi sungguh, aku pengen banget kalo Minhyuk itu Cuma milik Sungjae xD #shipperkumat**

**.**

**Notes :: Waaaaa~ ini adalah ff MinJae pertamaku! Dan… aku rasa jalan ceritanya maksain banget T.T alur kecepetan, dan typos dimana-mana. Oaaaaa, aku greget sama dua insan ini. Walaupun jarak umurnya jauh, tapi kalo mereka deketan rasanya chemistry-nya dapet banget. Astagaaaa~ pengen deh liat Sungjae ngelamar Minhyuk (?)… XD Wajah Minhyuk yang terlihat empat tahun lebih muda (manis, imut, lucu, tampan, etc..) dengan wajah Sungjae yang super cool dan tampan, aaagghhh MinJae is Real!**

**[Mianhae sebelumnya, karena typos juga kesalahan lain yang berserakan dimana-mana]**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa pasang mata terlihat sedang memperhatikan sosok namja tinggi yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Para yeoja menatap namja itu kagum dengan mata mereka yang berbinar, sedangkan para namja menatapnya degan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, entah itu iri atau bagaimana.

Bagaimana tidak menjadi pusat perhatian? Namja itu sangat tinggi dan tampan. Memiliki suara yang bagus dan juga siswa kebanggan **Cube International High School** karena selalu menyumbangkan berbagai piala kemenangan dalam berbagai bidang olahraga. Namja itu bernama Yook Sungjae.

"Nona Lee... Ini sudah waktunya istirahat, kenapa masih di kelas? Kau tidak lapar?" Sungjae duduk di samping seorang yeoja manis yang sedang menuliskan beberapa rumus matematika.

"Aku ketinggalan pelajaran tadi." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sungjae.

Sungjae manaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mwo? Ketinggalan pelajaran? Kenapa bisa?" Tanyanya beruntun. Sungjae sangat tau kalau yeoja disebelahnya adalah bukan tipe yeoja pemalas yang suka main-main saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Ia adalah yeoja rajin dan pintar.

"Aku ketiduran saat Jung Seonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan rumus-rumus matematika. Aku juga tidak mencatat. Aku meminjam buku ini dari Himchan. Ish~ aku jadi tidak mengerti apa yang diajarkan Jung seonsaengnim tadi…" Decak yeoja itu frustasi. Tangannya terus menulis diatas buku tulisnya.

"Ketiduran? Memang kau tidur jam berapa? Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" Tanya Sungjae lagi.

Yeoja itu berhenti menulis dan kemudian menatap Sungjae. "Aku menghapal beberapa bahan tes Bahasa Inggris sampai jam 1 pagi. Kau tau? Aku ada tes Bahasa Inggris jam terakhir. Akh~ rasanya aku ingin hari ini segera berakhir." Jawabnya cemberut.

Sungjae balas menatap yeoja disampingnya. "Pantas saja matamu seperti panda. Ada lingkar hitam yang dengan tidak sopan menghiasi mata yeojachinguku." Jari telunjuk Sungjae menunjuk mata sang yeoja yang ia sebut **yeojachingunya**.

Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu." Sungjae tertawa. Dan itu sukses membuat yeoja itu semakin sebal pada Sungjae. "Sekarang, tutup bukumu dan kita makan ke kantin. Kajja!" Sungjae menutup paksa buku milik yeojachingunya dan menarik tangannya untuk mengikutinya makan siang di kantin.

"Yak! Jangan menarik tanganku, Yook Sungjae!"

"Kalau tidak mau lenganmu kutarik, bagaimana kalau seperti ini saja?" Sungjae berjalan disamping yeojachingunya dan menggenggam tangannya erat. "Bagaimana? Begini lebih baik, kan, nona Lee Minhyuk?" Godanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Minhyuk hanya balas tersenyum pada Sungjae. Mereka berjalan berdua ke kantin dengan pandangan iri dari beberapa siswa.

.

Lee Minhyuk. Seorang siswi kelas 3 di **Cube International High School** yang terkenal karena kecerdasannya dalam semua mata pelajaran. Pernah mengikuti Olimpiade matematika dan sains tingkat nasional dan menjadi juara pertama. Selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dan pintar berbahasa Inggris. Yeoja lembut dan manis yang selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun yang ia temui. Tempat favoritnya adalah perpustakaan dan taman belakang. Pintar memasak dan bermain biola. Minhyuk adalah yeoja idaman para namja di sekolahnya, namun sekarang ia adalah yeojachingu dari Yook Sungjae, seorang namja yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya.

Sosok Sungjae mampu membuat Minhyuk tertawa lebih sering. Tingkah Sungjae sangat lucu dimata Minhyuk. Segalanya yang dilakukan Sungjae bisa membuat hati Minhyuk senang walau sedang dalam keadaan badmood. Sungjae yang dewasa dan perhatian, namun juga kekanakkan dan manja jika sudah berdua dengan Minhyuk. Namja yang ahli beladiri dan berenang itu memang namja yang dipilih Minhyuk sebagai namjachingunya.

Sungjae sendiri adalah siswa kelas 2 di **Cube International High School**. Pintar matematika dan jago beladiri juga berenang. Sungjae dan Minhyuk adalah pasangan yang paling banyak dipandang iri oleh para siswa dan siswi di sekolahnya, karena kelanggengan hubungan mereka juga karena mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat manis dan serasi. Mereka hampir sama sekali tidak pernah bertengkar ataupun berbeda pemikiran, mereka selalu terlihat romantis dan tidak pernah macam-macam dalam hubungan mereka.

.

"Kau lapar sekali ya, Sungjae?" Minhyuk menyaksikan Sungjae yang memakan Ramyun Cup-nya dengan lahap.

Sungjae megangguk. "Nde, aku tadi habis menggantikan Eunkwang sunbaenim bermain futsal. Dan setelahnya aku mengerjakan sains selama dua jam pelajaran penuh. Agh~ itu membuat otak dan perutku menjadi kosong." Jawabnya sambil mengunyah ramyun.

Minhyuk tertawa. "Kau ada-ada saja, Sungjae. Padahal sains adalah pelajaran yang menyenangkan, menurutku." Ujarnya.

"Kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku paling benci dengan sains." Sungjae berseru. Ia menyimpan Cup Ramyun yang sudah kosong itu di meja. "Kenapa tidak makan?" Tanya Sungjae heran saat melihat Minhyuk hanya memainkan sumpit Ramyun-nya saja, bukan memakannya.

Minhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak lapar. Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum menghadapi tes Bahasa Inggris nanti." Keluhnya.

"Kalau begitu, boleh tidak kalau Ramyun-mu aku makan?"

Minhyuk menatap Sungjae horror. "Huh. Kau menyebalkan! Ambil saja!" Ketus Minhyuk.

Sungjae tertawa senang dan kemudian memakan Ramyun milik Minhyuk yang tidak dimakan oleh pemiliknya itu. Minhyuk hanya menatap Sungjae sebal.

"Euhm, Minhyukkie noona… Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam lagi. Aku tidak suka kalau kau seperti itu. Kau bisa sakit." Sungjae menyimpan Cup Ramyun yang sudah kosong –lagi- di atas meja.

Minhyuk menatap Sungjae dengan mata yang melotot. Sungjae si jago makan!

"Tapi aku juga harus memikirkan bagaimana tes yang akan aku hadapi, Yook Sungjae! Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan aku harus mengumpulkan banyak nilai agar aku lulus dan bisa di terima di Universitas terbaik di Seoul." Jawabnya dengan tangan yang terlipat di meja dan menyandarkan dagunya di atasnya.

Sungjae menyamakan posisinya dengan Minhyuk. "Tapi kau jadi jelek. Matamu merah dengan lingkar hitam. Itu juga bisa membuatmu sakit, pabbo…" Sungjae menyentuh ujung hidung Minhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

Minhyuk memandang Sungjae yang hanya berjarak sekitar 10 cm dengannya itu. Kemudian Minhyuk tersenyum. "Baiklah, tuan Yook!" Ucapnya.

"Pulang sekolah aku tunggu di gerbang." Ucap Sungjae.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada pelajaran tambahan?" Tanya Minhyuk.

Sungjae menggeleng pelan. "Anni. Aku ingin pulang bersama." Jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Minhyuk tertawa kecil. "Arasseo. Ke rumahku dulu, ne? Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Tawar Minhyuk.

Sungjae mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tes Bahasa Inggris-nya? Lancar?" Sungjae bertanya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Minhyuk dan berjalan bersama.

Minhyuk mengangguk. "Aku dapat nilai A+ dan aku sangat senang sekali. Ternyata tidak sia-sia aku begadang sampai jam 1 pagi. Hhuf~" Minhyuk membuang nafas lega dan menjawab pertanyaan Sungjae.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Dan kau harus janji untuk tidak begadang sampai pagi lagi. Kalaupun ada tugas dan beberapa tes, jangan menghapal sampai larut seperti itu. Aku tidak suka." Ujar Sungjae.

Minhyuk tertawa. "Arasseoyo, Tuan Yook Sungjae yang tampan…" Goda Minhyuk.

Sungjae hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Minhyuk dengan gemas. Betapa Sungjae sangat mencintai Minhyuk…

"Oia, jadi ke rumahku?"

Sungjae mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

"Aku ingin kau berada di rumahku sedikit lebih lama. Boleh, kan?" Pinta Minhyuk.

Sungjae manatap Minhyuk. "Hm, wae?" Herannya.

Minhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Anniyo. Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini kau jarang ke rumah." Jawabnya asal. Minhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai merayap di kedua pipi putihnya.

Sungjae yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh. "Hahaha, arasseo, arasseo. Kau ingin aku tinggal di rumahmu juga aku tidak akan keberatan…" Candanya. Sungjae tertawa lebar.

Minhyuk yang mendengarnya semakin malu dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

"Sungjae, ini ada pakaian milik Minhwan. Pakailah, kurasa pas untukmu." Minhyuk memberikan t-shirt berwarna merah dah celana jeans selutut pada Sungjae.

Sungjae menerima pakaian yang Minhyuk berikan padanya kemudian menatap Minhyuk lama. "Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu memakai pakaian sesantai ini. Kau terlihat sangat cantik seperti saat ini." Sungjae tersenyum kagum melihat yeojachingunya dengan memakai baju santai.

Minhyuk tersenyum. "Cepat ganti baju sana. Kalau terus memakai baju sekolah itu tidak baik." Suruh Minhyuk. Ia mendorong Sungjae masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah yakin kalau Sungjae masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya, Minhyuk berjalan kearah dapur dan menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan. Minhyuk mengikat rambut panjangnya agar tdak menghalangi sewaktu ia memasak.

"Apa badan Minhwan sama sepertiku? Bajunya sangat pas di badanku." Sungjae berada di belakang Minhyuk dengan pakaian yang sudah diganti.

Minhyuk menatap Sungjae dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Kau tampan sekali, Tuan Yook." Puji Minhyuk, ia tersenyum. "Heum, Minhwan sama persis sepertimu, hanya saja ia setahun lebih muda darimu. Appa dan Umma mengirim Minhwan untuk sekolah di Jepang dan pulang ke Korea setiap satu tahun sekali." Jelas Minhyuk. Ia sedang memotong sosis.

Sungjae mengangguk mengerti. "Mau membuat apa? Adakah yang bisa aku lakukan, nona Lee?" Goda Sungjae sambil mengintip apa yang Minhyuk sedang lakukan dari balik tubuh mungil Minhyuk.

Minhyuk terkekeh. "Bagaimana kalau spaghetti sosis untuk sarapan siang ini? Kau bisa membantuku memanaskan pasta tuna yang ada di lemari es, Tuan Yook." Jawab Minhyuk.

Sungjae tertawa dan kemudian ia berjala menuju lemari es. Mengambil satu bungkus pasta tuna yang tidak pedas kemudian menuangkannya ke wajan dan lalu memanaskannya diatas kompor. Sungjae asyik mengaduk-aduk pasta dengan spatulanya, Minhyuk memasukkan sosis yang tadi dipotongnya bersama mie spaghetti itu bersamaan kedalam pasta. Sungjae mengaduknya sambil tertawa. Sesekali ia mengolesi ujung hidung Minhyuk dengan pasta, yang berakhir dengan Minhyuk yang memukul pundaknya.

"Aku akan membuat jus." Minhyuk berseru sambil mengambil buah strawberry dari dalam lemari es. Minhyuk tau kalau Sungjae sangat menyukai jus strawberry yang dicampur susu coklat. Minhyuk juga tau kalau Sungjae tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas, makanya ia hanya menyediakan pasta tuna yang tidak pedas di lemari es-nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Mashitaaaaa!" Seru Sungjae saat mendapatkan suapan pertama spaghetti-nya dari Minhyuk. Ia tersenyum lebar begitupun Minhyuk.

"Jinjjayo? Baguslah." Ucap Minhyuk sambil menyuapi Sungjae lagi.

"Tadi di kelasku ada murid pindahan dari Chicago." Cerita Sungjae.

Minhyuk menelan spaghetti yang ada di mulutnya sebelum ia bertanya pada Sungjae. "Benarkah? Namja atau yeoja? Sepertinya senang yaa mendapat teman baru yang berasal dari luar Korea. Pasti dia jago berbahasa Inggris, hehe…" Minhyuk menanggapi.

"Dia seorang yeoja. Namanya Shin Dong Geun, katanya dia lahir dan tinggal di Chicago, tapi orangtuanya orang Korea asli." Jawabnya. Sungjae meminum jus strawberry-nya.

"Yeoja? Apa dia sangat cantik? Sepertinya kau akan jatuh cinta padanya, Tuan Yook." Canda Minhyuk. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungjae.

Pluk.

Sebelah tangan Sungjae mendarat di pundak Minhyuk dan menarik Minhyuk untuk menyandar di bahunya. "Jagan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Nona Lee. Secantik apapun Shin Dong Geun, menurutku Nona Lee ini yang tercantik dari yeoja manapun. Dan sepintar apapun Shin Dong Geun berbahasa Inggris, aku hanya tetap mencintai guru les-ku yang pintar ini, karena menurutku nona Lee lebih baik dalam segala hal." Tegas Sungjae. Memeluk Minhyuk untuk terus merapat padanya.

"Benarkah itu, Tuan Yook?" Minhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya untuk dapat menatap mata sang namjachingu.

Namun yang ada malah keningnya yang mendapatkan sebuah kecupan singkat dari Sungjae. "Tidak percaya? Apa perlu aku menciummu didepan umum, hm?" Goda Sungjae. Matanya mengerling kearah minhyuk.

Mata Minhyuk membulat. Blush~

"Mesum!" Seru Minhyuk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang kini menghiasi pipinya.

Sungjae tertawa sedikit keras saat melihat Minhyuk-nya yang sedang malu, memang lucu menurutnya. Dan itu membuat Sungjae semakin mencintai Minhyuk…

"Eum~ Tuan Yook. Besok, kau ada pelajaran tambahan tidak?" Tanya Minhyuk.

Sungjae tampak menggeleng. "Mollayo. Aku belum mendapat jadwalnya dari Lim seonsaengnim. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hmm, kalau kau tidak ada pelajaran tambahan, aku… err ingin pulang bersamamu, boleh tidak?" Tanyanya ragu.

Sungjae terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku tidak memaksa, hehehe…" Minhyuk menyadari keterdiaman Sungjae, jadinya ia berseru sebelum Sungjae menjawab.

Sungjae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minhyuk. Ia tersenyum. "Kukira ada apa. Tentu saja boleh. Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang besok." Ucap Sungjae. "Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu yang selalu seenaknya menebak pikiran orang. Perkiraanmu selalu tidak tepat, Nona Lee." Lanjut Sungjae dengan nada kesal.

Minhyuk yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum disertai kekehan kecil. "Hehe, arasseo, Tuan Yook." Ucap Minhyuk. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di pangkuan Sungjae. Minhyuk hanya ingin melewatkan hari ini dengan Sungjae dengan baik, tanpa melewatkan apapun.

"Ada apa, Nona Lee?" Tanya Sungjae yang menyadari tingkah aneh yeojachingunya. Tidak biasanya Minhyuk bermanja padanya, itu pikir Sungjae.

"Anni. Hanya ingin sedikit lebih lama seperti ini." Jawabnya sesantai mungkin.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Nona Lee. Katakan padaku apa yang menjadi pikiranmu." Sungjae tersenyum lembut.

"Tuan Yook…" Mulainya.

"Hm?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan mulai masuk ke universitas. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tidak satu sekolah denganmu lagi?" Terdengar sedikit ragu saat Minhyuk melontarkan kalimat tanya itu.

Sungjae terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia menatap wajah Minhyuk dalam waktu yang lama. Terlihat sirat kesedihan saat Sungjae menatap wajah cantik yeojachingunya, kemudian menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Jawablah, Tuan Yook."

"Tentu saja aku akan berlajar dengan giat. Aku akan lebih rajin lagi dalam setiap mata pelajaran agar aku bisa menjadi pintar sama sepertimu, dan aku akan lulus dengan nilai yang bagus agar aku bisa mengambil Universitas yang sama denganmu. Bukankah kau berencana masuk ke Seoul National University? Disana standar nilainya sangat tinggi, dan dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang aku tidak akan bisa mengikutimu masuk kesana. Makanya setelah kau lulus dan masuk ke Universitas, aku akan belajar lebih giat lagi, agar aku bisa menyusulmu masuk ke Universitas terbesar di Seoul." Jawab Sungjae.

Minhyuk mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Terlihat sekali kalau saat ini ia sedang gelisah. Mungkin saja ada beberapa hal lain yang sedang menjadi pikiran untuk Minhyuk saat ini…

"Apa ada hal lain yang sedang kau pikirkan, Nona Lee? Kau tampak ketakutan dan gelisah…" Tanya Sungjae khawatir. Tentu saja, selama ia menjalani hubungan dengan Minhyuk, ia tidak pernah melihat Minhyuk bermanja dan ketakutan serta gelisah yang bersamaan seperti ini. Dan itu membuat Sungjae khawatir.

"Jangan meninggalkanku. Tetaplah bersamaku. Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku, walaupun aku nanti tidak satu sekolah denganmu lagi, Tuan Yook. Kumohon…" Nada bicara Minhyuk sedikit bergetar saat kalimat itu telontar dari mulutnya.

Sungjae menatap Minhyuk kaget, ada setetes air mata yang meluncur dengan seenaknya dari sudut mata yeojachingunya. "Hey, hey, hey… Ada apa, hm? Jangan begini, chagi…" Pinta Sungjae sambil mengelus lembut pipi Minhyuk.

"Jebal… Jangan meninggalkanku…" Racaunya.

Sungjae tersenyum kemudian mendekap kepala Minhyuk dengan sayang. "Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Aku akan selalu mencintai Lee Minhyuk sampai kapanpun. Percaya itu, Nona Lee." Sungjae menegaskan.

Minhyuk mencengkram lengan Sungjae kuat, seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya. "Tolong berjanjilah padaku, Tuan Yook." Ucapnya. Dan Sungjae mengangguk yakin.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar belajar merajut, Minhyuk?" Tanya Himchan saat mereka sedang duduk berdua di bangku kelas mereka. Menunggu jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Minhyuk mengangguk. "Iya, dan aku berhasil menyelesaikan ini dalam waktu seminggu. Cukup lama, tapi setidaknya aku bisa tepat waktu." Senyumnya terkembang sempurna kala ia memperlihatkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru laut dari bawah mejanya.

"Ckckck. Kenapa nekat sekali ingin membuat syal padahal kau sendiri tidak bisa merajut, hm? Belum tentu Sungjae akan ingat Anniversary kalian yang pertama ini…" Himchan geleng-geleng kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Karena aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa untuk Sungjae kenang. Dan rasanya itu sangat menyenangkan ketika berhasil membuat sesuatu untuk seseorang yang kita cintai di tahun pertama hari jadinya." Minhyuk tersenyum lembut. "Dan soal dia lupa atau tidak… aku harap ia ingat." Lanjutnya.

Himchan mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, terserahmu saja." Jawabnya pasrah. Himchan menatap lekat wajah Minhyuk. Menurutnya ada yang aneh dengan Minhyuk. Selain matanya yang merah, lingkar mata hitam yang tebal, juga wajahnya yang sedikit pucat.

"Hey… Kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat." Tanya Himchan khawatir.

Minhyuk menatap sahabatnya itu. Memang hari ini ia merasa tidak enak badan, agak dingin dan pening. Namun karena sesuatu hal, Minhyuk harus bertahan minimal sampai pulang sekolah, sampai ia bertemu dengan Sungjae dan memberikan kotak berwarna biru laut yang ia bawa ke tangan namja itu sambil mengucapkan _'Happy First Anniversary'_. Minhyuk menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. "Gwaenchanayo… Mungkin aku kurang tidur sdaja. Karena kau tau sendiri aku selalu tidur larut selama seminggu ini, kan. Hahaha~"Jawabnya asal. Mencari alasan yang menurutnya masuk akal dan bisa dipercayai Himchan.

"Yakin?"

Minhyuk tersenyum lembut, meyakinkan sahabatnya kalau ia baik-baik saja. "Tenanglah…" Ucapnya mencoba santai dengan bibir yang semakin pucat.

Himchan mengangguk, meskipun perasaan khawatir masih menyelimutinya.

Shin seonsaengmin memasuki kelas Minhyuk dan pelajaranpun dimulai. Sesekali mata Himchan memandang kesamping, tepat kearah Minhyuk yang sedang focus dengan pensilnya. Dapat Himchan lihat kalau Minhyuk menunduk dalam, seperti sedang membaca. Himchan semakin khawatir kala melihat Minhyuk yang seperti itu, karena biasanya Minhyuk akan melihat kedepan saat seonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan dan menunduk saat ia sedang mencatat. Namun sekarang…

Clak..

Setetes cairan merah kental menetes mengenai buku putih milik Minhyuk. Himchan melotot panik melihatnya. "Minhyuk?" Panggilnya pelan.

Minhyuk menoleh menatap Himchan. Dan kekhawatiran Himchan semakin memuncak kala melihat wajah Minhyuk yang sudah memucat dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah. "Aigo~ Lee Minhyuk!" Pekiknya leras. Membuat perhatian seluruh siswa dan Shin seonsaengmin teralih pada Himchan dan Minhyuk.

"Ada apa, Kim Himchan?" Tanya Shin seonsaengnim.

"Lee Minhyuk sakit. Ia pucat dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Biarkan saya mengantarnya ke UKS, Shin seonsaengnim…" Pinta Himchan

Shin seonsaengnim bisa melihat kalau Minhyuk terlihat dalam kondisi buruk sekarang, sang gurupun mengangguk dan menyuruh Himchan untuk segera mengantar Minhyuk ke UKS agar bisa segera ditangani oleh dokter yang bertugas di UKS.

Himchan membawa Minhyuk keluar kelas dan berusaha menahan tubuh Minhyuk untuk terus berjalan. "Sudah kubilang kalau ada yang tidak beres denganmu. Tapi kenapa kau terus saja tersenyum dan bilang baik-baik saja, eoh?" Omel Himchan.

"Aku harus bertahan sampai pulang sekolah saat aku bisa pulang bersama Sungjae. Aku harus menyerahkan hadiahku dan mengucapkan selamat untuk hubungan kami." Jawab Minhyuk lemah.

Himchan menghela nafas. "Heh, kalau kau sakit seperti ini tidak mungkin untukmu bisa bertahan sampai pulang sekolah. Kau sudah merasakannya, kan? Coba kalau tidak memaksakan diri kau pasti-" Omelan Himchan terpotong saat dirasakannya Minhyuk menggenggam tangan Himchan lebih kuat, bahkan sangat kuat.

Himchan menatap Minhyuk aneh yang sudah berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang diketahui kalau itu adalah tempat latihan berenang. Himchan melihat Minhyuk yang menatap sendu ke dalam ruangan latihan itu. Himchan melihat kearah yang sama dengan mata Minhyuk memandang, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seseorang yang dia kenal sedang melakukan hal yang pastinya membuat Minhyuk sakit hati.

Ya… Sungjae sedang mencium seorang yeoja di dalam sana. In lips~

Benar saja, Himchan melihat air mata Minhyuk yang sudah mengalir dengan mulus. Himchan segera mengajak Minhyuk untuk kembali berjalan menuju UKS. "Jangan dilihat dan jangan diingat lagi, Minhyuk! Dia seorang namja yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan namja lain!" Ucap Himchan.

Masih dapat Himchan rasakan kalau Minhyuk semakin erat menggenggam tangannya. "Himchannie… Aku ingin pulang. Aku merasa aku sakit sekali sekarang. Antarkan aku pada petugas UKS dan biarkan dia yang mengantarku pulang. Tolong berikan kotak itu padanya saat pulang sekolah nanti." Pinta Minhyuk lemah. Betapa hancurnya Minhyuk saat ini. Pernahkan kau merasakan sakit seperti Minhyuk? Saat seseorang yang kau cintai berciuman tanpa penolakan dengan yeoja lain dan terlihat sendiri oleh matamu? Sungguh sakit…

Himchan hanya mengangguk. Inilah jalan yang Minhyuk ambil untuk menenangkan pikirannya…

.

.

Sungjae berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya. Bagaimaa tidak tersenyum? Sungjae akan pulang dengan Minhyuk hari ini. Hmm… maksudnya, tentu saja Sungjae tidak akan melewatkan hari ini.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit Sungjae menunggu disana dengan posisi yang masih sama, berdiri di gerbang. Yang ia lihat hanya para siswa dan siswi yang akan pulang. Matanya belum menemukan seorang Minhyuk.

Mata Sungjae menatap sekeliling. Tangannya memegang ponselnya dengan erat, berharap Minhyuk akan segera menghubunginya.

"Hei, Yook Sungjae!"

Sungjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang memanggilnya. Dapat dilihatnya seorang yeoja sedang berjalan mendekatinya bersama seorang namja yang berada di belakangnya.

Sungjae tersenyum lebar. "Himchan noona!" Seru Sungjae. "Bersama Yongguk hyung? Ciee~ kalian mau pergi kencan kemana? Hehehe… Oia, apa noona melihat Minhyuk? Daritadi aku menunggunya tapi ia belum keluar juga." Sungjae berpura-pura kesal.

Himchan bertatapan dengan Yongguk sebentar dan kemudian ia mengangguk yakin setelah Yongguk memberinya sebuah senyuman. Himchan memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna biru laut yang tidak terlalu besar pada Sungjae. Sungjae menerima kotak itu dengan raut wajah heran.

"Minhyuk sakit. Dia pulang saat pelajaran pertama sedang berlangsung." Himchan berkata cepat.

Sungjae membulatkan matanya, kaget akan perkataan Himchan. Sungjae menatap Himchan, dan ia lebih kaget lagi saat melihat raut wajah Himchan yang datar, begitupun dengan Yongguk. Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sangat aneh? Itu yang ada di pikiran Sungjae. Rasa khawatir langsung menyelimutinya kala memikirkan Minhyuk.

"Sakit ap-"

"Minhyuk menyuruhku memberikan itu padamu. Katanya hadiah ulang tahun pertama hubungan kalian. Asal kau tau saja, ia yang membuatnya sendiri. Selama satu minggu ini, ia selalu tidur pada jam 1 pagi hanya untuk membuat itu dan ingin menyampaikannya padamu langsung. Ia sakit juga karena kurang istirahat." Jawab Himchan datar memotong pertanyaan Sungjae.

Sungjae kaget. Ia menatap kotak yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku ucapkan padamu. Tapi mungkin kau belum pernah merasakan apa yang Minhyuk rasakan tadi. Melihatmu mencium yeoja lain mungkin saja bisa membuatnya semakin sakit. Dan selamat tuan Yook, kau berhasil membuat yeoja sekuat Minhyuk menangis setelah melihatmu di ruang latihan berenang." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Himchan berjalan menjauhi Sungjae bersama dengan Yongguk. Meninggalkan Sungjae yang terpaku ditempatnya.

Sungjae terdiam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Sekitar matanya tampak memerah dan terasa panas. Dan akhirnya setetes cairan bening jatuh dari sudut mata Sungjae. "Minhyukkie noona…" Gumamnya. Sedetik kemudian ia berlari dengan cepat. Yang ada di otaknya kini hanya menemui Minhyuk.

Yook Sungjae… menangis…

.

.

"Nona Lee! Nona Lee! Kumohon buka pintunya! Biarkan aku menjelaskan padamu tentang apa yang kau lihat. Nona Lee!" Sungjae berteriak sambil mengetuk kasar pintu rumah Minhyuk. Namun Minhyuk tidak juga menjawab apalagi membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Nona Lee!" Panggilnya lagi. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau keluar dan mendengarkan penjelasanku!" Teriak Sungjae lebih kencang.

Sungjae tidak ingin apapun. Sungjae juga tidak peduli apapun sekarang. Yang Sungjae pikirkan adalah bisa melihat Minhyuk dan membuat Minhyuk mendengarkan semua penjelasannya tentang apa yang Minhyuk lihat tadi pagi. Tidak ada yang lain…

Sungjae tidak ingin Minhyuk salah paham. Sungjae tidak ingin Minhyuk marah. Terlebih, Sungjae tidak ingin Minhyuk sakit dan menangis… Hanya itu…

"Nona Lee… Kumohon…" Pintanya dengan suara yang lemah. Sungguh, berteriak daritadi membuat Sungjae sedikit kehilangan suaranya, apalagi ia belum minum dari tadi siang.

Cklek.

Sungjae terperanjat begitu mendengar suara kunci yang dibuka dari dalam.

Pintunya terbuka, dan mata Sungjae dapat menemukan sosok mungil nan manis milik yeojachingunya. Sungjae terbelalak saat melihat Minhyuk dengan keadaannya yang berantakan. Matanya sembab dan merah, wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya yang sudah dibalut dengan segala sesuatu yang hangat, dan rambut yang kusut.

"Nona Lee…" Panggil Sungjae. Ingin rasanya Sungjae menangis dan memeluk yeojachingunya saat ini. Biasanya, Sungjae akan disambut dengan senyuman manis milik Minhyuk saat ia berkunjung, berbeda dengan hari ini.

Minhyuk tidak menjawab, ia malah berjalan masuk ke rumahnya dengan langkah yang terlihat sangat pelan dan lemah. Sungjae terhenyak melihatnya. Sungguh, ia tau kalau Minhyuk sedang marah saat ini.

Sungjae mengikuti langkah Minhyuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu dan kemudian duduk di samping Minhyuk di ruang tengah.

"Nona Lee?" Panggilnya.

Namun Minhyuk masih tidak menjawab, Minhyuk masih suka menutup mulutnya. Meskipun begitu, ada perasaan sedih di hati Minhyuk, perasaan sayangnya terhadap Sungjae dan ingin memeluk namja itu saat ia sedang rapuh seperti sekarang. Namun, Minhyuk menahan semua itu dan yang ada ia malah menjadi sesenggukan kecil.

Sungjae menatap Minhyuk pedih. "Chagi, jangan seprti ini. Kumohon~" Pinta Sungjae. Ia meremas kedua tangannya sendiri, menahan perasaan sakit saat ia melihat Minhyuk-nya menangis sampai sesenggukan didepan matanya sendiri.

"…" Minhyuk tidak berkata apapun. Minhyuk hanya memandang kosong kedepan.

Akhirnya Sungjae memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya sekarang. Didengar atau tidak, setidaknya Sungjae akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Namanya Shin Dong Geun, murid baru pindahan dari Chicago yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu kemarin. Tadi adalah pelajaran olahraga, dan Kim seonsaengnim memilih berenang sebagai olahraga minggu ini. Dong Geun tidak bisa berenang, dan tadi dia tenggelam di kolam renang yang paling dalam. Saat itu, anak lain sedang mengganti pakaian dan sebagian ada yang pergi ke kantin, sedangkan Kim seonsaengnim pergi ke ruang guru untuk mengambil absen kelas, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang melihatnya hampir tenggelam saat ia mencoba belajar berenang." Sungjae berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas. Ia menatap Minhyuk yang masih tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Sungjae semakin sedih melihatnya.

"…Dan dia, terlalu banyak menelan air. Aku mencoba memompa perutnya agar air yang dia telan bisa keluar, tapi cara itu tidak berhasil. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terlalu lama dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dan… aku menggunakan cara itu… memberinya nafas buatan…" Lanjutnya. Dapat Sungjae lihat kalau tubuh Minhyuk sedikit bergetar, seperti tengah menahan tangis, dan Sungjae tidak tahan jika sudah melihat Minhyuk-nya seperti itu.

Grep!

Sungjae berlutut di hadapan Minhyuk dan menggenggam kedua tangan Minhyuk erat. Minhyuk masih hanya diam menatap Sungjae datar. "Jebal. Jangan seperti ini…" Pinta Sungjae lagi.

Kedua bola mata Minhyuk semakin memerah, di pelupuk matanya sudah terlihat genangan air yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan jatuh. Sungjae menatap wajah datar Minhyuk yang pucat itu. Sakit, itulah yang Sungjae rasakan sekarang. Setetes air mata Sungjae jatuh dan kemudian ia menciumi tangan Minhyuk. "Kumohon. Maafkan aku. Kau boleh marah padaku, atau memakiku, atau menamparku sekalipun. Tapi kumohon jangan diam seperti ini." Ucap Sungjae. Ia masih tidak berhenti menciumi tangan Minhyuk yang sedang di genggamnya. Berusaha membuatnya tau kalau dirinya tidak suka Minhyuk yang sekarang.

"Mianhae… Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku mencari bantuan atau membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana, yang aku pikirkan hanya bagaimana bisa menyelamatkan Dong Geun saat itu. Aku tidak bermaksud lain. Sungguh…" Sungjae sudah tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa. Tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti meyakinkan Minhyuk kalau apa yang ia lihat tadi pagi itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman saja.

"Mianhae, nae Minhyukkie… Hiks~"

Minhyuk mengangkat kepalanya keatas, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Bagaimanapun, ini bukan salah Sungjae. Minhyuk tau kalau ini hanya salah paham. Minhyuk juga mengerti akan penjelasan Sungjae tadi. Sungjae juga sudah minta maaf. Tapi apa yang menjadi masalah untuk Minhyuk?

Sakit.

Ya, rasa itu adalah rasa sakit dari akibat ia melihat apa yang dilakukan Sungjae pada yeoja murid baru itu tadi pagi.

Saat Minhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, saat itu pula air matanya jatuh. Minhyuk tersenyum, sambil air mata yang masih mengalir. Minhyuk menatap Sungjae yang menangis sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. "Kenapa kau menangis, tuan tampan?" Candanya. Minhyuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungjae dan menghapus air mata di pipi Sungjae dengan ibu jarinya. Minhyuk tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Bagaimanapun, Sungjae itu lebih muda dari Minhyuk. Masih ada sifat kekanakkan yang selalu Sungjae tunjukkan pada Minhyuk. Terlebih saat ia merasakan 'sakit'. Meskipun Sungjae adalah seorang namja, namun saat didepan Minhyuk ia merasa selalu terlindungi dan bebas mengungkapkan apapun. Itulah yang membuat Sungjae sangat mencintai Lee Minhyuk.

GREPP!

Sungjae langsung menarik Minhyuk kedalam pelukannya. Erat, sangat erat. "Hiks… Jangan seperti tadi. Aku khawatir dan... aku takut sekali." Ucap Sungjae dalam pelukannya. Dapat Sungjae rasakan kalau Minhyuk membalas pelukannya.

"Apakah kau sangat ketakutan?" Tanya Minhyuk lemah. Dengan kondisinya yang sedang sakit, ditambah dengan terus menangis membuat suara Minhyuk sangat serak. "Maafkan aku, aku yang salah. Aku terlalu takut dan terlalu berlebihan. Aku egois dan tidak memikirkan bagaimana posisimu saat itu… Maafkan aku." Minhyuk menangis sambil tangannya yang meremas seragam milik Sungjae dengan erat. Sungguh, Minhyuk ingin sekali menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan Sungjae dan meluapkan apa yang sedang melanda pikirannya saat ini.

Sungjae mendengar Minhyuk yang menangis semakin kencang dengan sesekali sesenggukkan. Sungjae melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Minhyuk. Menatap dalam kedalam mata indah sang yeojachingu. "Bukan. Bukan kau yang salah, tapi aku. Aku yang seharusnya bisa berpikir cara lain saat itu tanpa harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak boleh aku lakukan terhadap orang lain selain orang yang paling aku cintai. Aku juga minta maaf, karena aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang sakit." Sungjae mengecup kening Minhyuk cukup lama, hingga ciumannya berakhir di kedua kelopak mata indah Minhyuk.

Sungjae membenarkan posisi duduknya dan kemudian menarik Minhyuk untuk tidur dipangkuannya. Dengan pasrah, Minhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi dan tidur di pangkuan Sungjae. Dapat Sungjae lihat wajah Minhyuk dengan jelas saat ini. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat cerah, kini menjadi mendung. Pucat dan sembab. Minhyuk menutup matanya, betapa lelahnya ia hari ini. Tangan Sungjae mengelus-elus rambut Minhyuk. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan bisa lari kepada yeoja lain lagi, karena aku sudah nyaman berada didekatmu. Kumohon, percaya itu…" Ucap Sungjae.

"Saat aku menunggu Himchan di ruang kesehatan, beberapa anak kelasmu yang lewat seperti sedang membicarakanmu dan Dong Geun. Mereka bilang, kau sangat serasi dengannya. Mereka bilang Dong Geun memang mencintaimu. Mereka bilang kau akan menjadi guru berlatih renang yang bagus untuk Dong Geun." Minhyuk bercerita. Masih dengan suara parau dan seraknya. Matanya kembali memerah dan tak lama menetes lagi cairan bening dari sudut matanya.

"Aku ingin kau sepenuhnya percaya padaku. Percaya kalau aku mencintaimu dan aku selalu memilihmu dalam keadaan bagaimanapun. Kita hanya harus saling percya, dan jangan menghiraukan perkataan orang lain. Aku tidak ada maksud apapun saat memberinya nafas buatan, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah menyelamatkannya saat itu. Berbeda untukmu, yang segalanya aku lakukan didasarkan atas perasaan cinta yang begitu dalam untukmu." Tangan Sungjae masih mengelus lembut rambut Minhyuk. Menyalurkan kasih sayang yang ia punya untuk yeojachingunya. Juga, menyalurkan betapa takutnya ia kehilangan Minhyuk saat ini dan bahkan sampai nanti.

Minhyuk masih diam, dan suara sesenggukkannya sesekali terdengar. Sungjae terus mengucapkan kalimat manis dan romantis sambil menatap wajah Minhyuk yang semakin memucat. Ia yakin, Minhyuk sangat lelah hari ini. Dan itu bisa membuatnya semakin sakit. Sungjae tersenyum saat melihat Minhyuk yang mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Minhyuk harus banyak istirahat…

Ttrrrrttttt Ttttttttrrrrr….

Ponsel Sungjae bergetar dan dengan segera Sungjae meraih ponsel di saku kemejanya, takut membuat Minhyuk terganggu kalau ponselnya terus bergetar.

New Number-

Plip.

"Yoboseyo…" Bisik Sungjae menyapa.

"…"

"Nae, ini aku, Sungjae. Nuguseyo?"

"…"

"Oh… Dong Geun-ah… Wae guraeyo?"

"…"

"Anniyo. Gwaenchana. aku juga harus menolong temanku saat sedang seperti itu…"

".."

"Ne?"

"…"

"Hm, gomawo untuk pernyataanya. Tapi, aku sudah memiliki yeojachingu yang sudah sangat aku cintai. Dia, Lee Minhyuk, seorang kakak kelas di sekolah. Aku minta maaf, Dong Geun-ah. Aku tidak bisa…"

"…"

"Jinjja? Haha, baiklah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

".."

"Ne, annyeong."

Plip.

Sungjae menutup layar _flip_ ponselnya.

Sungjae tersenyum menatap Minhyuk yang kini sudah terlelap di pangkuannya. Betapa damainya wajah Minhyuk saat sedang tidur. Sungjae lagi-lagi mengukir senyum melihat wajah cantik yeojachingunya.

Sungjae memindahkan minhyuk ke kamarnya. Setelah membaringkan Minhyuk di kasurnya, Sungjae menarik selimut sampai ke leher Minhyuk, mencoba menghindarkan Minhyuk dari angin malam yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Haapy first anniversary…" Bisik Sungjae kemudian mencium kening Minhyuk pelan.

Sungjae meninggalkan Minhyuk dan pergi menuju sofa ruang tengah. Mencoba tidur disana.

.

.

Minhyuk menggeliat kecil dan membuka sedikit matanya. Dapat dilihatnya kalau ini hanya baru jam 11 malam. Ia tau kalau ini adalah kamarnya. Dan sekarang ia mencoba untuk bangun dan mencari Sungjae. Minhyuk tersenyum begitu melihat Sungjae yang tengah terlelap di kursi ruang tengah. Dengan seragam yang masih menempel dan tanpa selimut atau apapun yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Minhyuk berjalan menuju lemari kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, mengambil satu selimut berwarna hijau muda untuk Sungjae. Menyelimuti Sungjae dan berjongkok disana. Membelai lembut wajah damai yang masih kekanakkan milik sang namjachingu.

Minhyuk melihat kesamping dan terkejut melihat kotak hadiah yang ia titipkan pada Himchan untuk Sungjae. Minhyuk mengambilnya dan membukanya, membawa isinya dan menciumnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia memakaikannya di leher Sungjae.

Minhyuk tersenyum. "Semoga kau selalu hangat, Tuan Yook." Gumamnya sambil membenarkan sedikit rambut Sungjae yang agak berantakan.

Cup!

Minhyuk mencium kening Sungjae cukup lama. "Happy first anniversary… Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku keterlaluan dan terimakasih untuuk selalu mencintaiku. Saranghaeyo, Yook Sungjae…" Bisiknya di telinga Sungjae.

Sungjae tersenyum samar. Mungkin apa yang dibisikkan dan di gumamkan Minhyuk telah sampai pada hati Sungjae walaupun Sungjae sedang dalam keadaan tertidur pulas.

.

.

END!

.

.

Gagal pemirsaaaaahhhhh!


End file.
